Used and Abused
by redsandman99
Summary: A little Raven/James piece I wrote because...well because I can.


**This little story is dedicated to RRatedauthor and Nooks because if it wasn't for the little Twitter conversation the three of us had a few months ago, the idea for this pairing probably wouldn't have been born.**

…

The bar was about as sleazy and disgusting as it possibly could be. Every light bulb in the place either didn't work or was caked in so much dirt that it defeated the purpose of even having electricity in the place. The stench of stale beer and cigarette smoke was so heavy in the air that it choked Raven as he entered the place and sat down at a table that was in the corner closest to the door. The place absolutely disgusted him, and that was not an easy thing to do because he had been in some pretty nasty dives during his life.

_Why the fuck does he want to meet me here?_ he asked himself as his eyes scanned the bar for his companion for the night. He really didn't understand it. There were dozens of different places they could have met at and yet they were meeting here. "Fucking moron," he muttered under his breath. "Sandman probably put him up to dragging me to this shit hole." He glared back at a skinhead who was glaring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked. "You got a problem?"

"Yeah man, you got a problem?"

Raven rolled his eyes as James arrived and immediately tried to get involved with the potential bar fight. The skinhead, who looked ready to start shit when it was just Raven, immediately backed off when he saw James. Only the very drunk or the extremely stupid ever picked a fight with James. "I could have handled the asshole myself," he said, waving at the dickhead as he got up and walked away.

James smirked. "And what would you have done if he would have had any Jew hating buddies with him?"

"I would have handled it," Raven insisted. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at James. "So what the hell is up? You sounded all pissed off when you called me earlier."

James shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. He looked around. "You want a beer? I think we should have a beer."

"Oh it's nothing huh? Then why do you look all agitated?" Raven leaned back in his chair and observed the psycho carefully. James's entire body was tensed up and he looked ready to take out everyone that was around them.

"I'm not agitated," James lied. "You need to learn when to shut the fuck up Scotty."

Raven rolled his eyes. So it was going to be one of _those_ nights. He really did consider just getting up and walking away. He really did not need to deal with this shit right now. Moody James was about as bad (if not worse) than Moody Cooper. "It's Mark isn't it?" he guessed. The Undertaker was the only guy he had ever met that seemed to be able to have this kind of visible effect on James.

The glare James gave him would have made anyone else piss their pants and scream for their mother while running for the hills, but he refused to let it faze him. Maybe it was because he was kind of nuts too, but James didn't scare him the way other people were scared of him. In fact, most of the time, he got a kick out of the guy. Sure he was a known murderer and he was known for being selfish, irritating, loud and obnoxious, but at least he was an amusing and entertaining loud, obnoxious, selfish and irritating murderer.

"Come on man, what did he do?" Raven asked, wondering whether he should have taken James up on his offer for the beer. This was probably going to turn into a really long rant with little chance of escape.

James kept up his glaring for a moment longer before sighing and confessing to what was bugging him. "Mark and I got into a fight."

"Again? What was it about this time?"

"I don't even remember. But before we could make up, Sara called and said she was sick of him choosing me over her and the girls so she wants a divorce. And of course, since he's mad at me, he ran off to Texas to try to patch things up with her." James shook his head in disgust. "I don't see why he's bothering. She's not like Jodi. She wasn't with him because he's a famous wrestler. She actually wanted to be with him until his crap got too much to take." He sighed. "I still don't understand why I can't just say fuck him and leave his ass high and dry. He's done more than enough to deserve it."

Raven didn't say anything because he knew that James wasn't going to want to hear it at the moment. Despite what James was saying now, they both knew that as soon as Mark got back, he and James would be back together sooner rather than later. Despite all the fighting and the destructiveness of their very co-dependent relationship, there was a very real and genuine love between them that trumped all the bullshit they put each other through.

James rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look Scotty."

"What look?" Raven asked in his most innocent voice.

"You know what look I'm talking about. Smug mother fucker; you think you know me so fucking well, don't you?"

"Hey man, you're not a difficult one to figure out. Not for a guy like me."

"Oh shut up you sick and twisted mother fucker."

Raven smirked. "You say that like it's an insult or something."

James smirked back at him. "Actually I find it sexy." He stood up and motioned for Raven to follow him. "Let's get out of here."

Raven got up and followed him out of the bar. "I don't see why you even told me to meet you here," he said as they got into James's car. "I mean seriously, what the fuck man? We could have easily had that conversation at your house."

"Yeah but I like bringing people home from bars. It's fun."

"Whatever," Raven muttered. "You're a fucking weirdo Lawson."

James stiffened a little bit. Hearing Mark's pet name for him obviously bothered him.

"Where are the kids?" Raven asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Out," James replied.

"Out where?"

"Fuck if I know. They cleared out once Mark and I got into it and they haven't told me where they are any of the times they called and checked in." James gave Raven a distrustful look. "Why are you so fucking interested in the boys anyway?"

"I'm not. I was just curious." Raven grinned in amusement. "What's wrong James? Do you think I'm a bad influence or something? Because that would kind of be hypocritical of you considering what you are."

James chuckled humorlessly. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's what you have on you that you need to keep away from my kids."

"Oh you mean the drugs? Hey man, I'm clean now, I swear."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Hey man, if you're so worried about it, then why the fuck did you call me?"

"Because you were the one that was available tonight."

At least that was an honest answer. Nothing more was said the rest of the way to James's place. Once they got to the house, Raven followed James into the house. "Jesus Christ, when was the last time you cleaned this up?" he asked as they went upstairs to the bedroom. "It looks like a tornado went through here."

"Uh….a really long fucking time ago," James said with a shrug.

"Wonderful." Raven cursed as he had to practically jump over a bunch of Connor's toys. _He's twenty two years old and he still fucking plays with his headless G.I. Joes. I think it's time for James to invest in a good psychologist for the kid._ He didn't dare voice that thought in front of James though. Any comments made about Connor's mental stability could be misinterpreted as insults and they could lead to dismemberment.

James suddenly turned around, grabbed Raven by the shirt and slammed him up against the bedroom door. "What the fu--" James's lips were smashed against his before he could get the whole question out. He kissed back for a moment before moving his head away. "I thought we talked about you throwing me around Lawson," he growled as he tried to push James away.

"No, you talked and I didn't listen," James replied. He laughed as Raven kept trying to push him. "Come on Scotty, don't be like this. It's good to be dominated every once in awhile."

"Oh yeah? Is that what you tell yourself when Mark makes you his bitch every night?" As soon as those words left his mouth, he realized that he probably shouldn't have dared to utter them. The look on James's face told him that it was too soon for such a blatant Mark comment. But before he could say anything else, he found himself being lifted off the ground and thrown into the bedroom in a really violent manner. "Fuck!" he cursed as he hit the ground and landed on his arm really hard.

"Well maybe you should have kept your big mouth shut," James said as he came into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. "We're not here to talk about mean old Marky" He walked over to his closet and began rummaging through it. "We're here to--ha! Here it is!"

Raven was just getting back up to his feet when he saw what James had. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. I'm not fucking wearing that thing."

James grinned evilly. "Want to bet?" he asked as he dangled the dog collar and chain in front of the former ECW champion in a taunting fashion. "Come on Scotty, you had to know this was coming as soon as I called. Hell, that's why you probably agreed to see me in the first place. You like it when I have control over you."

"I do not," Raven denied, which wasn't a total lie. He was too much of a sadist and a control freak to truly enjoy being under someone else's control. Of course, that brought up the question as to _why_ he agreed to see James when he knew something like this was going to happen. And the answer was simple really. The sex was great and he knew damn well that if he would have said no, he probably would have been hunted down and made to go along with it anyway. So really, what was the point in refusing?

"You don't huh? Well we'll see about that." Before Raven could move, James had lunged at him and successfully tackled him on to the bed. He tried to fight his way to free, but James had a considerable size and strength advantage, so it wasn't too long before the collar and the chain were around his neck. "Mother fucker," he growled as he was yanked up to his feet. He took a few swipes at James to express his frustration.

James grinned. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this Levy. You look hot like this." He tightened his grip on the chain by wrapping it around his hand a couple of times before using his free hand to rip Raven's shirt right off his body. Raven shivered as the cool air hit his chest, wondering whether James had turned the air conditioning on really high on purpose. _Mother fucker probably did,_ he thought as he removed his own pants to avoid them getting ripped off of him too. _The asshole is almost as diabolical as I am_.

James pulled on the chain really hard, which caused the collar to really begin choking Raven. He tried to grab on to it and pull it back so he could actually breathe, but he found himself being harshly kissed and thrown down on the bed. "You know, I wish I could find my video camera. I would really love to tape this right now."

Raven finally managed to get a couple of his fingers in between the collar and his neck, which made it slightly easier for him to breathe. But before he could really catch his breath, he felt James's cock being roughly forced inside of him. He let out a strangled scream. That had hurt really fucking badly.

"Oh come on, you know you like it rough," James said, smacking Raven's ass putting his one hand on the helpless man's shoulder and using it to steady himself as he fucked Raven mercilessly. He made sure to keep pulling back on the chain, which made it more and more difficult for Raven to keep himself from getting strangled completely.

_Fucking asshole,_ Raven thought angrily he continued to fight for his right to breathe. He was starting to feel really light headed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen. But, just like it always did when he was with James, it seemed to add to the pleasure his body was feeling. It actually kind of made him understand why people choked themselves as they masturbated, although he found this a lot less sad and pathetic.

"Fuck," he groaned, finally getting enough oxygen to say something. "Shit…" He reached down and began stroking himself as hard as he could, not even caring that there were a whole bunch of little black dots dancing around his eyes. He felt James pounding into him even harder and his head was getting pulled further and further back because James wouldn't stop pulling on the chain. Just as he was about to pass out, he felt himself cum so hard that it made his entire body go weak. Almost at the exact same time, he felt James's release inside of him, and the iron grip Lawson had on the chain finally was released. Raven gasped for breath and rubbed his neck, completely and utterly dazed by the fucking he had just received.

"Fuck," James muttered. He pulled out of Raven so he could flip the smaller man over. "That wasn't too much for you now, was it?"

"Hell no," Raven said, barely able to talk because of how abused his throat was. "You couldn't make it too much if you tried.

James smirked and grabbed the hunting knife that had claimed so many victims over the years. "Are you willing to bet on that?"

Raven smirked back without hesitation. "Hell yeah."

"Alright then. Let's see what you're made of Bird Man."


End file.
